With the development of 3D display technologies, people can enjoy 3D high-definition video at home. In the prior art, the 3D display technologies can be implemented by multiple technical solutions, mainly including a shutter 3D display method and a polarized 3D display method.
Herein, the implementation principle of the shutter 3D display method is as shown in FIG. 1, please see FIG. 1. In the shutter 3D display method, left and right eye images are alternately displayed, to be specific, namely when the right eye image is required to be displayed, right spectacle lens is opened and left spectacle lens is closed; when the left eye image is required to be displayed, the left spectacle lens is opened and the right spectacle lens is closed; and in the whole process, the refresh time sequence of the left and right eye images is kept synchronous with the opening and closing time sequence of the left spectacle lens and the right spectacle lens of the glasses, so that the left eye of a person can see the left eye image of each frame of image through the left spectacle lens of the 3D glasses, the right eye of the person can see the right eye image of each frame of image through the right spectacle lens of the 3D glasses, and a 3D image is formed by processing of the brain of the person.
The technical solution that left and right eye images are discretely displayed is adopted in the implementation process of the shutter 3D display method, the resolution of the left eye image is not lost when the left eye image is displayed, and the resolution of the right eye image is not lost when the right eye image is displayed, so compared with other 3D display technologies such as the polarized 3D display method, the shutter 3D display method has the advantage of keeping the original resolution of pictures, can keep high quality of the pictures and can also bring high-quality 3D video enjoyment to people.
However, the inventor finds that the shutter 3D display method at least has the following facts in the process of implementing the technical solutions in the embodiments of the invention.
Because the shutter 3D display method in the prior art alternates left and right eye images in the process of implementing 3D display, namely if the first image is a left eye image of a first frame of image, the second image is a right eye image of the first frame of image, and so on; in such display method, it is obvious that if a user does not wear 3D glasses and directly watches images on the display screen, the left eye image and the right eye image of each frame of image in the 3D display method are the same image under different viewpoints, the left eye image and the right eye image of each frame of image inevitably have visual displacement difference under different viewpoints, and the left and right eye images are superposed on the display screen to form double-image due to the displacement difference, so that the user sees the double-image when directly watching with eyes.
The double-image directly appears on the display screen in the 3D display process of the shutter 3D display method in the prior art, and the user directly watching with eyes sees the double-image, so the shutter 3D display method in the prior art has the fact that simultaneous watching of 3D users and 2D users cannot be met.